Chocolate Chip Medicine
by Biggest-Beyblade-Fan
Summary: Rice (MY OC) gets sick with a fever. The team trys to help her get better, but there's only one flavor she'll take. Can anyone guess the flavor, or will Rice just pass out? Read and find out!


Rice looked at the pink liquid in the tiny cup in front of her. "I don't want to drink this." The shy girl whispered. "But you have too! It's the only way you'll get better!" Tyson yelled to his sister. "But medicine always taste bad, every time. I don't like the medicine." The girl girl shook her head. "You don't know for sure if it taste bad or not." Ray pointed. "And I don't have any intention in finding out either." she shook her head again. "What's so bad about it? All you have to do is swallow it." Ray continued. "But it taste icky." Rice told him puffing her cheeks out stubbornly. _I'm starting to see the Tyson in her, _Kenny thought looking at the cup in front of the feverish girl in her snow leopard patterned footsie pajama's. _Maybe we can trick her into drinking it, _thought Kenny. "But Rice, it's grape flavored." Kenny lied not really knowing the flavor. Kai just stayed with his arms crossed leaning against the wall. "I don't like grape." Rice spoke (Her voice is as high as a whisper just so you know). "Not grape, Kenny, you must have forgotten they were out of grape, this one's flavored... watermelon?" Ray said more as a question. "Watermelon medicine always taste bad, nuh-uh." she shook her head. "No, it's cake flavored." Tyson had a victorious smirk on his face, happy with what he had said. "But, I don't like cake Tyson." Rice shook her head again. Tyson's face dropped, _But I thought she loved cake... or was that me? I don't even know my own twin! "_Bubblegum?" Max suggested. Rice shook her head her hair going with it. The four continued guessing random flavor, all to which Rice said no to.

Rice looked at her Drancity, her face was getting redder and hotter each second. "Raspberry?" asked Ray. Rice shook her head. "Meat flavored?" Tyson asked annoyed. "No," Rice whispered starting to sway. "Why is the room so colorful?" she asked. The four huddled up, "Tyson you're her twin shouldn't you know her favorite flavor?" Ray asked. "No she's so boring I don't really pay much attention to her." Tyson responded. "She doesn't look good." Kenny pointed out. A light sigh was heard through the room, "It's chocolate chip cookie flavored." Came Kai's voice, obviously annoyed that no one had thought of saying it to the girl who would do ANYTHING for a cookie. Rice's face brightened, "Really? Yay!" the quiet girl shouted gulping down the medicine. A look of disgust appeared on her face. "BLEH! THAT WAS NOT CHOCOLATE CHIP COOKIE! That tasted horrible!" she yelled rubbing her tongue roughly. "Kai! You dirty liar!" she shouted running to the bathroom to the sink to drink water. Suddenly the door opened revealing _Mr_. _Dickenson. _"Oh hello, I thought I'd stop by and give you Rice's medicine that just came in." "Wait, Rices medicine that just came in?" Ray repeated. "Yes. I heard she had a bad fever and I was just called to go get the medicine." The jolly man answered. "Uh-oh." Came Max and Tyson's voices. "Uh-oh. Why are we uh-ohing?" the man asked. "We just gave Rice her medicine." Ray answered. "Was it in that cup right there?" Mr. Dickenson asked pointing to the cup. "Uh... no." Tyson answered. " Well that's good. It's not poisionous but certainly not a person's first choice. That was some medicine for the cat downstairs." He told them. "What was it flavored?" asked Max. "Obviously nothing appealing to Rice's taste." Ray told him. "Oh, the poor cat's favorite. Mice with a dash of bird and squirrel." Mr Dickenson spoke smiling. Everyone, even Kai's face, was discusted. Rice then came out of the bathroom looking as if she just died her face discusted for obvious reasons. "Oh, Rice there you are! Here your medicine came. It's a flavor you might enjoy. The girl's eyes widened in horror, "NO!" she yelled taking off running. No more than 4 seconds later a door slammed and the sounds of many locks went off. "Hm, what's wrong with Rice?" The man asked. "She's been acting weird lately." Tyson chuckled rubbing the back of his head.

**"Oh, and I made sure to get the Chocolate Chip Cookie flavor, just for her."**


End file.
